


Better Brother

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), はじめてのギャル | Hajimete no Gal | My First Girlfriend is a Gal (Anime)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Cowgirl Position, Deepthroating, F/M, Height Differences, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, brother and sister role-playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 18:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17208512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: Returning her trips from the beach with Jun, Nene comes back home in a bad mood. To raise spirits visits Yami how is also like a brother to her but he is more loving then Jun.





	Better Brother

Holding on to the back of Yami's indigo jacket Nene moans, the edge of his desk keeps hitting the wall, "I missed you Yami! Oh god, you're so huge!" Nene said moaning, her hips then bucks. Signifying her coming for the fifth time. Each just intense as the last. This caused Nene's mind becoming mush. A few weeks ago Nene was on a trip with Jun and his...friends. Nene was in a bad mood so visits Yami to lift her spirits.

Yami is currently giving her a very warm welcome back home. Which lasted for a few hours. As luck would have it they are the only ones home so to make the most of it. Nene's legs move back and forth as Yami fucks her good. Her damp pink panties are currently dangling on her left ankle. Yami can detect the scent of the sea on her.

"Had some fun at the beach? Next time, invite me." Yami said, hamming his cock deeply inside Nene. Looking deeply into Nene's eyes. The busty young lady can't help but lose her self in Yami's purple eyes. Which goes to her very large chest. That is bouncing every time Yami moves his hips. Knowing what he has in mind, undoes her bow and then opens her white shirt slowly, in a seductive way.

"Okay!" Nene said while moaning "I have a cute bikini you're going to love."

Since Nene was planning to fuck Yami when she came back from her trip is not wearing a bra. Yami wastes no time sucking one of her nipples. Throwing her head back Nene moans loudly. Yami feels her pussy getting tighter so he sucks harder. He gives her other nipple the same attention, "You like my breasts, don't you." Nene said with a lustful smile. While playing with his spiky hair. Which feels soft between her fingers.

Still sucking on her nipples Yami nods his head then let go with a wet pop, "I love how big they are," he said, "Perfect for my cock to go in between them." leaning back Yami lets go one of Nene's legs then rubs her clit with his thumb. She cries out his name loudly. Cumming again. Nene's eyes are now blank with lust and drool leaks out of the corner of her mouth. Panting raggedly. Making her huge tits jiggle a little.

Seeing how soft her lips are Yami gets an idea that he'll save for later. For now, he is going to kisses the pink star on her left cheek then on the lips. Moaning, Nene happily kisses back. Not only she's given her virginity to Yami but her first kiss too. No better man to give them to. Her hands move under Yami's shirt to feel his abs. Then she attempts to remove his shirt.

Braking the kiss Yami helps her out. Nene licks her lips upon seen Yami's large, sweaty muscles. Nene counts herself lucky. Those other girls are trying to get with Jun while she is fucking a much better looking man. She bets Yami has a bigger cock then Jun. It's so thick that feels like her pussy is getting split nice and wide.

Also, it's long enough to hit her womb easily. Sending a shock wave pleasure throughout her body. Cupping Yami's face, Nene pulls him in for another kiss. More passionately this time. Feeling his tongue on her feels amazing and relaxing. Putting her mind at ease. If her lungs allow it she would kiss him for hours. At least she can have sex with Yami for a while.

The first they had sex Nene was in a lot of pain but Yami was kind enough to ease it with kind words and slow thrusts. A few minutes later Nene is starting to enjoy it then asks Yami to move faster, then faster, and faster. Until she's in the state she is now. Moaning like a bitch in heat. Never Nene expects sex will feel this good. Not caring she's getting love juices on Yami's desk, loud moans, and creaks his desk is making. As well on their homework. Which they were working on but Nene got distracted by Yami's sexiness.

Breaking this kiss Nene feels Yami's muscular chest then when she gets her breath back pulls Yami in for one more kiss. During his hip movements rubs Nene's very large boobs. Moaning into Yami's mouth Nene closes her eyes. Letting pleasure wash over her like a title wave. Yami stops kissing Nene to leave love bites on her neck. Up to this point, Yami was holding back.

Not anymore since Nene's pussy can handle cock now. They had been fucking for the past weeks. The smaller girl clamps her hands onto Yami's back as he moves his hips really fast. Turing her moans into screams of pure ecstasy. Her tongue rolls out of her mouth, tears rolls fall down her face and her eyes roll back. Yami stops and pulls out. Letting Nene a chance to take a breather.

"More!" Nene said in a begging tone. Her expression turning back.

"Sure but suck on my cock," Yami said. Wiping her tears of ecstasy off her face.

Nene looks at his manhood, "I'm not sure if I take it all in my mouth." she then smiles and licks her lips, "It's so big~" Nene said and feels Yami's cock, "And warm~" Nene can't take her off of Yami's mighty manhood. She can't want to suck on it. Her mouth is watering. Today, she will have the entire thing in her mouth. Yami has said no girl has been able to deepthroat him. Nene is determined to be the first.

Yami smiles as well "You can use your hands." he then grabs her breast, "Or these." she nods and hops off Yami's desk then gets on her knees. With both hands, Nene rubs his shaft and licks the head before sucking on it, "Where did you learn how to do this?" Yami asks while moaning. He likes how soft her hands and tongue is.

"I did some research and used a dildo as practice but it's not as big as you," Nene said while rolling her tongue around his cock. She began to lick other spots on his cock. Like the sides and underside, "Tasty." Nene said before taking his cock back into her mouth. Nene looks at his manhood as she bobs her head. With a furrowed brow, Nene tries to take more. Sadly tho she can only get less than half. But she is not giving up.

Forcing her head to move a little more forward Nene gets Yami's cock down her throat. Fighting the pain Nene keeps bobbing her head. Her determination is reworded in the end. Yami moans and grabs Nene's head, "I'm going to cum!" he said in a ragged breath. Nene waits in anticipation as Yami's seed pours down her throat.

Yami pants and feels her breasts, "Don't forget to use these." Yami said. Nene nods and removes his cock out of her mouth. Yami was still cumming so some of his semen lands on her face. Nene doesn't mind tho. She wants it all over her. Holding her large breasts Nene wraps them around his shaft. She moans because how warm it feels. Tho she has some pretty big tits the head of Yami's cock is still sticking out.

So Nene sucks and licks it, "Your pink hair it's nice," Yami said while moaning. His cock is twitching between Nene's breasts, "It makes you look really cute." his hand moves down her head and to her breasts to feel her nipples.

"Thank you, big bro," Nene said while moaning and smiling. Hearing her call him that tells Yami it is role-playing time. Something they like to do during sex. It helps spice things up.

"Nene!" Yami said grunting. His cum shoots out and coats Nene's face with his seed. A twinkle is in her eyes when that happened. Scooping some of Yami's cum, Nene licks it off her fingering. She smiles and moans happily, "Want more my naughty little sister?" Yami asks.

"I do big brother," Nene nods, "But cum inside me this time. Fill me up with your seed!"

"Okay," Yami said and helps Nene up by picking her up in his strong arms. He carries her like a princess to his bed and lays on it. Yami motions Nene to get on top of his. Nene eagerly does so. She grinds her pussy on his manhood before sitting on it. With her hands on his abs, Nene rides his. Yami is liking the sight of Nene's breasts bouncing in front of him. Nene is enjoying herself too.

As shown by the look on her face. Yami grabs her ass cheeks and moves his hips with her. She calls him big bro multiple times. Nene's shirt rolls off her shoulders. Unable to keep herself up Nene falls onto Yami's chest. He wraps his arms around her. Nene cries out in pleasure when her womb is filled with Yami's cum. While Nene recovers from her mind-blowing orgasm Yami kisses her.

During the kiss, Nene finds herself on her back. Yami's upper body raises and holds both her thighs. Her heart races in excitement because Yami still has more in him. Gripping his bed sheets Nene closes her eyes and lets out loud moans of pleasure. Her 98cm breasts bounce with every thrust Yami made. With how wet her pussy is.

Yami's cock is able to move very smoothly it is able to go faster. "Who is the better brother, me or Jun?" Yami asks.

"You!" Nene said screaming "Definitely you! You're the best brother ever!" Through the night Yami gives Nene a lot of love and attention.


End file.
